New life
by NaughtyCoyote
Summary: After defeating Bhunivelze, Lightning and her companions moved on to the new world. But they were separated. What would happen next? Contains lots of erotic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

After defeating Bhunivelze, Lightning moved on to the new world. She was separated from the rest of her companions when they entered the atmosphere of the new world, so her primary goal was to locate her friends. Being on such a huge world, however, made such task difficult to be done in a short period of time. She settled in a comfortable big house first, before setting out every day to different places to find her friends.

Months had passed and still she hadn't heard anything about her friends. But it didn't matter. Time was not a problem for her. While others had turned mortal, she remained immortal. Originally meant to replace the Goddess of Etro, Lightning was granted eternal life by Bhunivelze. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was the only being that resembled God now.

One night, when she was going to take a bath, her door bell rang. She went to open the door. A tall figure with long blonde hair stood before her. It was Snow.

"Snow!" Lightnig called out, "I'm surprised you found me first before i find you!" Lightning said in excitement.

"I have been looking for you ever since I came to this new world." Snow replied.

"Me? Why me? Shouldn't you be looking for Serah first?" Lightning asked. Snow remained silent.

"Listen. There is something I have to talk to you. Can we talk inside?"

"Sure!" Lightning showed him the way to a living room.

Lightning prepared a cup of tea for Snow, while he sat on a sofa waiting. Lightning handed the cup over to Snow, and spoke.

"Today was tiring for me. Whatever it is that you want to tell me, let me take a bath first, so that I can listen to you with a clear mind." Lightning said. Snow nodded, and then Lightning went off to the bathroom.

Sitting in large whirlpool tub in the bathroom, Lightning let the water wash her tiredness away. Suddenly, the door was opening. Alerted, Lightning covered by breasts with her bare hands. it was Snow again. This time, he was completely naked.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Lightning shouted angrily. "And what is the meaning of this?" Lightning looked at Snow's bare body, with his large cock fully erected.

"Sorry, I can't wait. Every moment I keep this secret to myself pains me terribly. I know this must sound abrupt to you. Serah is a kind and caring girl, but she doesn't fit me. She is just a kid. Over the past events, I have developed feelings for you. I realized I love you more than Serah." Snow said passionately.

"Are you serious? You come to my house to tell me how unfaithful you are to my sister, and that I'm the reason of that?" Lightning hit the water in fury, revealing her perfect-sized breasts to Snow. "Get out of my house!"

Snow saw Lightning's whole body. He was already excited before, and now he succumbed to his lust. He rushed to Lightning aggressively. She raised her arms in a defensive stance, but Snow grabbed her arms and overpowered her. He turned her around and forced her arms on her back. He then thrust his cock in. Lightning screamed in pain. Snow pulled back out, with a surge of blood following. The blood dyed the pool of water red. Lightning was actually a virgin. Snow just broke her hymen. But Snow did not stop. He began thrusting wildly in and out of her pussy. The helpless Lightning could do nothing but groan in pain. She couldn't even speak against Snow's intrusive actions, let alone retaliating against him. Snow went faster and faster. Lightning could feel it, and yelled, "Don't cum in me!" But Snow was lost in his pleasure, and could not hear her. He reached his climax, and released a huge load of cum in her pussy. With his orgasm gone, he regained control of himself. He watched in horror for what he had done to Lightning.

"Did...you just cum in me?" Lightning asked, as she looked down at her pussy, which a thick white substance was dripping out from. "I had my ovulation yesterday! You could have impregnated me!" Lightning slapped Snow across the face. He looked down on the ground, ashamed of what he had done. Lightning desperately washed as much cum as possible out of her cunt, but she knew there was a chance that she would be pregnant.

"I'm really sorry, Light. I couldn't control myself." Snow apologized.

"Sorry won't do me any good." Lightning denied his apology. "What if I really carry your baby? What if Serah knows what you have done to me? You have just made us a lot of trouble. I should kill you here and now."

"You wouldn't want to kill the child's father if you really carry my baby, would you?" Snow challenged. Lightning turned her head around and stared at him for daring to bring such question out. "Listen, I know you hate me now. But I'll try to make up for what I have done."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I don't even know how to face Serah now." Lightning snapped, still cleaning the interior of her vagina.

"You did nothing wrong. I...raped you." Snow hesitated to say the word 'rape'.

"Damn right you did!" Lightning thundered.

"But my love is true. I want to stay with you more than I want with Serah." Snow's words were filled with sincerity. Somehow this lessened Lightning's anger. "Let me stay here please. Give me a chance to make things right."

"You can sleep on the floor if you like. I won't even give you a sofa to sleep on." Lightning said coldly. She then dressed up and went to her bedroom. Snow slept on the floor of the living room as he was told.

The next day, Snow was woken up by a kick.

"Wake up. We're going to see the doctor. You'd better hope that I haven't got pregnant." Lightning said. Snow nodded, shivering a little.

They went to a hospital. After the check-up, the doctor came back to them, holding a large photo of the scanning results.

"Well, I must say congratulations to you young couple. You have a baby, young lady." The doctor said enthusiastically as he thought that's what Lightning wanted. But Lightning looked only annoyed.

"I want abortion." Lightning said determinedly.

"No! It is your child. No matter who the father is, you mustn't kill your own child!" Snow interrupted. Although he wished he hadn't raped Lightning, he wished for a child between them, a family.

"You have no say in this. Doctor, please." Lightning dismissed Snow's plead.

"I hate to meddle in this kind of affairs, but your partner has a point." The doctor said.

"He is not my partner. He..." Lightning didn't want to share what happened.

"Come back to me later. You have plenty of time to consider." The doctor said. Lightning thanked him and reluctantly left. She had decided that she must abort the child if she was pregnant before, but a part of her kept her astray.

When they returned home at night, Snow started talking.

"Light, I know how much you hate me. But please, don't release your rage on the baby." Snoe begged.

"Do you? What I do with my child is my business."

"It is also my baby!"

"No, not legitimate." Lightning countered.

"Look, I am really sorry. But please let me explain. I went on a journey to find you after you disappeared but I couldn't. I had not seen you or Serah for 500 years. Even if Serah was with me, she couldn't satisfy my lust for that I can't fuck a kid. You, on the other hand, are much more mature. Your body is perfect, your pussy is so smooth..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Lightning interrupted Snow.

"Light...can we do it again?" Snow asked sincerely. His manhood began to stiffen up.

"Don't even think about it!" Lightning walked away in rage. She went to take a bath. This time she locked the door tightly to make sure Snow couldn't get in. And Snow did not try to break in this time. He went out of the house to masturbate himself, hoping to make the orgasm go away.

When Lightning came out from the bathroom, she could not see Snow. So she went straight to her bedroom. Exhausted by the long travel and the checking up, Lightning went into a deep sleep easily.

At deep night, Lightning was woken up. She could feel the cold air on her skin and hear a continuous rubbing noise. _Why is that? I have thick duvet and pajamas on!_ Coming to her senses, she realized they were gone. She was completely naked on her bed. She opened her eyes. Snow was naked, standing right before her. The rubbing noise was from Snow's masturbation.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my room!" Lightning demanded.

"I am sorry, Light. I tried, but I couldn't cum just by my own masturbation." Snow said apologetically. With that said, Snow jumped onto Lightning, pressing her down. His long, erect penis was only an inch away from Lightning's face.

"I'll bite your dick off if you force me to suck it." Lightning warned Snow. But Snow couldn't control himself. He plunged his cock deep into her mouth. Lightning bit down on his cock as she said she would, but she couldn't bite into it because it was hard as a rock. Instead, her bite seemed only to have stimulated his excitement even more. The rapid in and out made Lightning gag. With the final thrust, Snow released a lot of cum inside her mouth. Surprisingly, his cum tasted sweet as honey. Snow still hadn't pulled his cock out, so Lightning could only swallow all of the cum. The swallow also sucked the remaining cum from Snow's tube clean. With his consciousness back, Snow released his hold on Lightning. Snow slowly got off the bed, looking sorry for his actions.

"I have had enough of this! If i don't castrate you now, I am worse than a whore!" Lightning picked up her survival knife, gifted by Serah, on the bedside and swung it at Snow. He jumped backwards to dodge. He realized Lightning was serious, so he quickly turned and ran, grabbing his clothes along the way. He climbed over the fence to the first floor. Lightning chased him to the fence. She watched him run out of the house as fast as he could.

Snow dressed up outside the house. He wandered off on the street, recalling his actions. He regretted everything he did to Lightning. He meant to profess his love to Lightning, not to force her into submission. He blamed his lust for his aggression. He understood the hatred Lightning had for him, as he forced her into sex whenever he wanted, treating her nothing more than a sex slave. But there was nothing he could do to repair his relationship with Lightning now. Walking all night without sleep, he went into a cafe to rest when dawn came. Unexpectedly, he stumbled across Serah in the cafe. They sat down together around a table.

"Serah, I need to tell you something about Lightning." Snow said with his eyes set on the table, not daring to look directly at Serah.

"You found her? Is she alright?" Serah was worried about Snow's concerned looks.

"I...I...raped her twice..." Snow stammered. "Look, I know this is unfair to you, but I love Lightning more than you. I wanted to show her my love, but she denied me! So I lost control and..." Snow found it hard to continue.

"I know, I noticed a slight change in your heart when I met you again after I awoke from my crystalline state. I understand my sister excels me in every possible way: appearance, height, competence. It's no surprise why you love her, Snow. You have done more for me than I could ever hope. I cannot ask for more. If you truly love my sister, please take care of her. You need her consent if you want to have sex with her." Serah said.

"I know, I was foolish to have done such actions. I regret them now." Snow said. He detailed the whole event to Serah, including Lightning's pregnancy.

"Lightning drove me out of her house. I don't know how I can face her again." Snow continued to avoid Serah's eyes.

"I will talk to her about this. Once she has calmed down, everything will be fine. And with my permission, and the cancellation of our marriage, she won't be bound by any guilt." Serah calmed Snow.

At noon, the door bell rang. Lightning hesitated to open the door. _Could it be him again? Well, it could be someone else._ So she opened the door. There wasn't Snow. Only a short figure with rose-colored hair, bearing many resemblances to Lightning herself. Lightning watched in shock for who it was, Serah. Lightning looked away, not wanting to face Serah, but her attention turned back to Serah when she spoke.

"Listen, sis. I have heard everything from Snow. You are his choice, and I hope you could accept him. He'll only find happiness with you." Serah told Lightning.

"Don't you know what he did to me? He raped me!" Lightning snapped.

"I know, but he wasn't himself. Did you blame him for attacking you when he was transforming into a Cie'th?" Serah asked a rhetorical question.

"That was different! Besides, what about you? He is your financee." Lightning pointed out.

"We have cancelled our marriage. Sis, I wish you happy, same as I do for Snow. Nothing would please me more than seeing you are both happy. Please forgive him." Serah pleaded. Lightning was touched. She thought maybe she could give Snow another chance now that she no longer had to worry about the relationship between Snow and Serah. "Oh and, I look forward to seeing my beauitful nephew." Serah added, looking at Lightning's abdomen.

"Fine, I will give him another chance. But I will not be forced into sex again. I am not a sex slave. I have my rights on having sex too." Lightning stated.

"You heard her, Snow. Come in!" Serah called out to the door. Snow was leaning on the door the whole time, eavesdropping. He came in, still couldn't look at Lightning directly.

"Thank you, Serah." Snow said to Serah.

"I am just doing what I should do. And I am pleased as much as you are to see you two reconcile." Serah smiled. "I am going back to my home now. I live just in the downtown. Snow knows where I live. Come visit me later." Serah waved goodbye at Lightning as she prepared to go out the door.

"Wait, Serah, aren't you going to live with us?" Lightning asked. It was hard to see her sister again, despite under such circumstances.

"Well I'd like a little privacy. And you two need your own place, for the baby as well." Serah went out as she finished the words.

Snow finally looked up to Lightning, though he could still see the glaze in her eyes.

"C-C-Can I call you your real name now?" Snow stuttered.

"Don't think that I will forgive you so easily. Promise that you will never force me into sex again, or I'll kick you out." Lightning said coldly.

"I promise. But we must do something to prevent my bestial side from showing up again." Snow was still cowering from Lightning's glaze.

"What do you suggest that we do then?" Lightning questioned.

"I must make a blunt request. I heard that if you see something erotic often enough, you will get used to it, and it won't arouse you as much anymore. Can you be naked whenever we are in the house? I'll do the same just to be fair..." Snow was afraid of making such request. To his surprise, Lightning really started undressing.

"There, you happy?" Lightning asked as she threw her last piece of clothing away. Snow was immediately aroused again as he saw Lightning's bare body, jiggling breasts, clean-shaven pussy. He restrained himself as much as he could. He started undressing too as he said, and also in the hope of his arousal would lesson without the bounds of his clothes. His erect cock was once again revealed to Lightning. She sighed at the sight of the erect cock. She knew what had to be done.

"It looks like you need another relief, right?" Lightning asked reluctantly. Snow nodded. She led him to the bathroom, where they could clean the mess easily afterwards.

"I will only help you masturbate, nothing more." Lightning told Snow. Snow nodded painfully as he was trying to suppress his lust. Lightning began to work Snow's shaft. Already Snow felt much better. Her hands were much smoother and softer than his. This gave him a wrong impression that his cock was being massaged. He moaned in pleasure while Lightning worked in disgust.

"Faster! Faster please!" Snow begged. Lightning unwillingly increased her speed. With a strong pull, Snow shot a stream of cum into the toilet. Lightning removed her hand from his cock, glad that it was finally over. However, Snow's cock had not gone limp, it remained erect!

"Sorry...I think I have to cum twice..." Snow said, looking even more painful than before as he was losing control. "Masturbation isn't enough anymore. Can you please suck my cock?"

"What?" Lightning was provoked by the question.

"Hurry! I'm losing control!" Snow urged. Grudgingly, Lightning knelt down and put the cock in her mouth. She could already taste the cum left over on the cock from the first ejaculation. Lightning pulled the cock in and out in rhythm, causing Snow to moan even louder because he was enjoying it. Though the moans were disgusting to Lightning. The next instant, Snow was groping Lightning's boobs. She grabbed his arms and stopped sucking his cock.

"Don't do that." Lightning warned.

"Please, I need more excitement!" Snow begged. His arms were struggling from Lightning's hold. "Your boobs are so soft. I want to squeeze them!"

"I said no." Lightning insisted. Snow stopped his struggling uneasily. Lightning also released her hold, and resumed sucking his cock. Lightning had been going at a moderate speed the whole time. Without warning, cum splattered inside her mouth. Snow pulled out, looking at his cum-stained cock.

"Can you suck it clean please?" Snow asked.

"No." Lightning spat the cum in her mouth into the toilet, and answered.

"Why did you spit it out?" Snow asked again.

"I should be the one asking question. Why didn't you warn me before you cum? You should have pulled out." Lightning blamed Snow.

"I prefer doing it in your mouth, less of a mess. And I like to see you swallow all my cum." Snow explained.

"I won't do it. If you want my respect in sex, first you'll have to respect me." Lightning got up and left.

An hour later, at lunch time.

"I don't have any food left. Thanks to your sudden arrival a few days ago, my schedule was messed up, I forgot to buy food. What do we do now? Shops are closed today. But I am really hungry." Lightning shouted out from the kitchen. Snow showed up at the kitchen. Seeing Lightning naked again, His manhood quickly became erect. Lightning watched the whole process.

"Oh no, not again. We have just done it an hour ago." Lightning said.

"I know, but my cum replenishes every hour." His cock was elongating as he spoke.

"So what? Do we have sex every hour now?" Lightnng asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid we have to. But look, remember the remedy I told you earlier today? It's a slow process, but eventually I will get used to your nudity and overcome my lust." Snow assured Lightning.

"How long?" Lightning asked disappointedly, not expecting a satisfactory answer.

"I don't honestly know. I would assume months. But the change is gradual, maybe next month we can have one less sex per day." Snow answered.

"That slow? Never mind. You need me to help you masturbate, right? Let's go to the bathroom." Lightning pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"No, I said masturbation isn't enough anymore. You have to suck my cock. And we can't go to the bathroom. I can barely hold myself together now...sorry." Snow's apology was sincere, and Lightning could feel it.

"I don't have time for this. Make it quick. I have to figure out what I can eat afterwards." She sighed, but she got on her knees and began sucking.

"Can i grope your boobs?" Snow asked. Lightning knew she couldn't avoid this forever, so she reluctantly agreed. Immediately, Snow started squeezing her boobs. He did it so hard and fast Lightning could feel a little pain in her boobs. She could see he took great pleasure in doing this.

"I am cumming!" Snow warned Lightning. She looked around her to find something for Snow to cum on, but there was nothing that she wouldn't have to clean afterwards. So she kept on sucking, until he released in her mouth. She wanted to spit it out, but that would make a mess on the floor.

"Swallow it. You said you were hungry." Snow persuaded her. Lightning could see no other alternatives, so she did as Snow said. She hated the sticky feeling of cum, although it didn't taste as bad as she first thought. Snow pulled out his cock, sucked clean by Lightning.

"I guess it is still some nutrients..." Lightning still disgusted by the feeling of the cum running down her throat. Although she had to admit, it filled her hunger.

"Light, can I call your real name now?" Snow asked.

"Well, I guess it's time that I leave my past behind as Lightning." Lightning said.

"Claire, it seems to me that you do not enjoy sex as much as I do." Snow called Lightning Claire for the first time.

"I don't enjoy sex at all. I feel like I am used by you, nothing else." Lightning said.

"But the world is designed like this! Nature is like this! Among animals, males always rape or in many ways violate females. Humans are already much better because we require mutual consent. Still most rapes or sexual harassment are committed by men." Snow stated. Lightning nodded in agreement, but that didn't make her feel better. "Don't you feel happy when I am?" Snow asked.

"No. A few days ago I was still a virgin, and now I have to perform sex so frequently." Lightning answered.

"Try to be happy when I am happy. You'll get used to sex." Snow said.

"I won't change myself because of you. You are living with me only because I carry our baby. I never loved you." Lightning said.

"You can develop feelings for me slowly. How about this? You have given me pleasure so many times already, let me try to give you some." Snow looked at Lightning's boobs with lecherous eyes.

"It's all for yourself again. Do whatever you want. This child comes with a great cost." Lightning said. Snow leaped at Lightning, knocking her on the sofa. He groped one boob with a hand, and sucked the other wildly. He switched over the boobs over time. He was like a beast, not gentle at all. Lightning couldn't enjoy any moment of this. They continued like this for the rest of the day. Lightning was already tired after the first time, but Snow was getting more and more excited. At the end of the day, Lightning's stomach and pussy were full of cum, her boobs were all wet with Snow's saliva. Snow's cum was ever so thick, although it did get slightly more watery with each ejaculation. Even when they were bathing together, Snow couldn't stop closing in on Lightning. But that was probably the best sex for Lightning in the whole day, since she could clean herself while having sex. Still, by ejaculating multiple times, Snow managed to turn the whirlpool white and sticky. Luckily, the water was changed every time after use.

At night, Lightning finally allowed Snow to sleep with her on bed. She thought it was over now that they both went into sleep. Though some time later, Snow woke her up.

"What is it?" Lightning asked.

"All the moaning and talking today made me thirsty." Snow said.

"Go get yourself a glass of water." Lightning said, and turned her back on him. Snow pulled Lightning back down, and began sucking her boobs. He noticed from last sex that Lightning was beginning to produce milk, due to Snow's prolonged squeezing and suckling of her boobs. Normally, induced lactation would have taken weeks or even months, Snow did it on Lightning in one day.

"No, please. I want to sleep." Lightning tried to push Snow away, to no avail. Since Lightning only began to produce milk, only a small amount could come out from her boobs. So Snow sucked harder. The harder he sucked, the more milk came out.

"Come on, I gave you my cum to fill your hunger. It is only right that you let me drink your milk to fill my thirst." Snow tried to convince Lightning to stop struggling. But she wouldn't because she was so tired that she needed to sleep. This continued for the whole night until Snow had enough of her milk.


	2. Another pair

Hope and Vanille fell together through the atmosphere into a large river. Both of them didn't know how to swim, as there weren't many rivers on Cocoon or Pulse. Even if they did, it wouldn't have helped much, the current was too strong for anyone to maintain control. Both of them were drowned and lost consciousness. Fortunately, they were washed up to the shores of a pond connected to the river. Hope woke up first. He looked around. There, Vanille was right beside him. He shook her, and she slowly woke up.

"Where are we?" Vanille was confused about their situation.

"I don't know." Hope told her. "Doesn't matter now. All our clothes are wet. We need to dry them. I'll make a fire." Hope went out to pick up some firewood. He came back to make a fire. He took his clothes off and put them near the fire, except for his underwear. He hesitated, looking at Vanille, but he decided it was necessary to dry it too. So he took it off as well, revealing his tiny dick. He had to revert back to 14 years old by Bhunivelze, so he was still physically a boy, though he was allowed to keep his mature mindset.

"Come on, Vanille. Take your clothes off." Hope told her.

"No, I don't have anything under these clothes." Vanille refused.

"Damn it, I took off all my clothes too! We have to do what's necessary!" Hope reached his hand out for Vanille, but she tried to run away. Hope barely grabbed her by her bra. Between their pulls, the bra stretched too much and fell apart, revealing her petite tits. Hope was awed by the sight.

"Sorry." Hope apologized.

"What do I do now? We're in the wilds! Everyone is going to see my whole body before I can get back some clothes! It's your fault!" Vanille accused Hope.

"Look, if you didn't run, none of this would have happened!" Hope countered.

"Stop finding excuses! You ripped my bra off because you want to see my tits, you pervert!" Vanille spoke out of spite.

"What did you say?" Hope was infuriated. His dick was hardened by his anger.

"Look at your dick! You know no girls would want you because it is so small!" Vanille continued to insult Hope as she saw his dick become harder. He finally lost it. He launched himself at Vanille, pressing her down on the grass. He tore off her skirt, leaving her completely naked. He plunged his cock into her cunt forcefully. Vanille was also a virgin, but Hope's cock was so short that he couldn't break the hymen.

"That all you got?" Vanille taunted him while recovering from his advance. She struggled to break free, but it only added to Hope's anger. Vanille's words exacerbated Hope's anger, and thus his cock grew slightly longer. He again tried to plunge deep into her pussy, and this time it worked. Vanille's hymen broke and a lot of blood came out. She screamed in pain in response. Seeing his punishment work, Hope continued to thrust in and out without letting her rest. And all Vanille could do was struggling and screaming.

"Scream! Scream all you want! No one can hear you out here." Hope said. He only went along for a few seconds before he cummed. Only a little cum came out from his cock. He had hoped more would come out as that would spite Vanille more, but he couldn't.

"Fang...Fang won't let you get away with this!" Vanille was panting. Seeing Vanille still wouldn't submit, Hope pulled his cock out for another round. But they both could see his cock was limp now. After all, his cock hadn't grown mature yet. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let Vanille rest until she apologized. He forced Vanilla to suck his limp dick, pressing her head forward and backward with his hand, until his cock was ready to ejaculate again. After 10 minutes, with such stimulation, Hope managed to shoot a very slight amount of cum in Vanille's mouth. But her nose and face were already red from Hope's forceful thrusts.

"Please, no more...I'm sorry. It was my fault." Vanille finally apologized.

"You finally admit it's your fault? Good. I hope I won't have to remind you later on." Hope threatened. "Let's see if we can find a place to stay in a nearby town." Hope peeked far into distance, and located a town. Vanille followed closely behind him. She was embarrassed of walking naked in the open, so she tried to hide behind Hope's body. But he just ignored her, walking in any way he wanted, exposing her body from time to time. After all, that was the punishment he gave her.

"There! A house! Can we please visit it first before we head into town? I need some clothes..." Vanille said, looking at Hope with her widened eyes. He considered for a moment. Finally, he thought he had had his satisfaction, and she had been punished enough, so he agreed. Arriving at the door, they could hear very clearly those moaning sounds coming from the house. Hope knew well enough what that meant.

"Let's not disturb them." Hope turned around and started walking away. A loud bell ring caught his attention back to the house. Vanille had ignored his decision, and rang the door bell.

"What the fuck are you..." Hope was angered by her actions, but his attention yet turned to another surprise he had. Snow was standing there with the door open.

"Snow!" Vanille rushed to him. But he stepped back, seeing that she was completely naked.

"Woah woah woah! What happened to you?" Snow asked. Vanille wanted to tell him the truth, but she looked at Hope. Terrified by his threatening glaze, she decided it's best to keep it to herself.

"Never mind that! Can I borrow some clothes from you?" Vanille asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take whatever you need. Rest up if you want. But don't disturb Lightning upstairs." Snow told them.

"What? Lightning is here with you?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...but trust me. She doesn't want to see you right now." Snow said.

"Ok. Whatever you say." Hope was disappointed. He was so eager to see Lightning again, the woman who guided him at his most troubled time, the one who saved him from Bhunivelze's manipulation. Turning his head around, Vanille was gone!

"Where is Vanille?" Hope asked impatiently.

"She was here a second ago...hm. That's weird, she wouldn't go off like usually." Snow said.

"I am gonna go find her." Hope told Snow. In his heart, he knew what's going on. He rushed out the door, leaving Snow confused as to what's happening between them. He couldn't let Vanille tell Fang what he did to her, otherwise he would face a fate worse than death. Staring outside the house, he couldn't find any trace of her. She must have gone to town! Hope left for the town without second thoughts.

Upon arriving, he asked everyone he came across about Vanille, describing her catching apperance that would surely leave an impression on anyone who caught a glimpse of her. Yes, many people gave him the same answer, and pointed him in the direction they last saw her. He could feel he was getting closer. Maybe he could stop her in time. Seeing another person, he took opportunity to further pinpoint down Vanille. This figure was hooded, strange enough to wear a hood under the Sun. Nevertheless, Hope proceeded to state his question, and yes, he got the answer he was looking for.

"She is inside, just went right in." The stranger pointed at a house nearby. Oddly enough, this stranger's voice had a sense of familiarity to Hope, but it was not the time to think about this. Hope rushed into the house. He burst the door open, looking around for Vanille. Then something hit his head from behind, hard enough to knock away his consciousness.

He regained his consciousness some time later. He had no idea how long it passed, could be a minute, could be an hour, could be longer. He was tied to a wooden pillar. Standing right in front of him was the woman he long feared, Fang.

"Listen, I can explain..." Hope pleaded, before being interrupted.

"I heard that you are well-endowed." Fang said, seemingly admiring him. But Hope wasn't foolish enough to believe that.

"Please, it was a misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it was. Not that it has anything to do with what I want now." Fang kneeled down, slowly pulling down his trousers, revealing his tiny limp dick. "Oh, Vanille was naughty. But it wasn't as big as I thought. I am sure it will be much better once I have worked on it." Fang proceeded to rub the shaft with her hand. Hope could do nothing but struggle. He could feel the pleasure coming up in him, but he didn't want to show it. He knew Fang must have been planning something terrifying. Then she began sucking his cock. He couldn't hold anymore, he let his cock stiffen up, and moaned out. He could feel he was going to cum.

"I am going to cum!" He warned. He didn't want to provoke Fang, nor give her excuse for anything.

"Good." Fang smirked cunningly. She suddenly stopped all her actions. Oh no, Hope thought. She finally was going to reveal her true motives. But his cock was still hanging out there, hard as a rock. What to do now? Too late though it was. Fang grabbed her trident. She was slowly gelding him, the whole genitals. He screamed, but she wouldn't stop. As she cut his balls out, white liquid seeped out from the wound, the liquid he was going to release through his cock. Horrified by the sight, and shocked by the pain, he blacked out.

Again, he woke up, but this time it must have been a long time. He could still feel the pain at his bump, but that area had been patched up. Though he could feel clearly this wasn't just a simple cut, he had been amputated.

"Vanille wasn't lying. You had a good-sized cock." Still tied up, he looked forward. There she was, Fang was still sitting there. On the table, a dish, on it, a sausage-like thing. She began to cut it up with her dining knife and fork. He stared at her food.

"You want some?" Fang asked, holding up a piece of her food up, waggling it around. Hope cried at the sight, and Fang laughed manically to torture him even more.

"Kill me." Hope said softly, as if speaking to himself.

"Nothing would please me more than that, but not after you have paid for what Vanille has been through."


End file.
